


Petals

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Suga is outrageous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Suga couldn't help ogling the special guest speaker at his school. After all, who wouldn't ogle Iwaizumi Hajime, especially when he had caught Iwaizumi's attention, as well?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkmoonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoonblossom/gifts).



> Kiss prompt: one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other...

_ Oh no, he’s hot. _

Suga closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath as he listened to the school assembly speaker, hoping the guy’s voice wouldn’t be as sexy as it was while looking at the rest of him. 

That hope was in vain. Iwaizumi Hajime’s strong, rough voice fit the man well: solid, rugged, and capable of making Suga quiver on command.

_ Just a few more minutes, _ Suga chanted under his breath, drawing a couple of curious stares from his students. The teacher was usually the last one to pray for an assembly to end, even then it wasn’t because they wanted to climb the guest speaker like a tree.

“And that is how the best athletes in Japan stay the best,” Iwaizumi finished, and the auditorium full of elementary students dutifully clapped. 

Slowly, the children filtered out of the auditorium, and Suga heaved a sigh of relief when his teacher’s aide immediately took charge of shepherding his class back to their homeroom.

It gave him a chance to meander over to the podium and hold out a hand. “Thank you so much for coming today, Iwaizumi-kun. It’s not every day someone from the national team graces our humble school.”

Iwaizumi accepted Suga’s handshake and chuckled. “You and I both know they were all bored out of their skulls, but a couple of them were taking notes. That’s the target audience, I guess.”

“You definitely aren’t boring,” Suga said quickly, and it took all his willpower not to cringe when Iwaizumi raised a brow. “What?”

Iwaizumi harrumphed. “You say that, but you looked like your head was in a different prefecture the whole time.”

Suga flushed, unsure how to tell Iwaizumi the truth without embarrassing them both. He didn’t even want to think about the concept of Iwaizumi eyeing him the whole time. 

Instead, he settled on, “You definitely had my attention.” He grinned when Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. “So how much different is it, bullying a team full of himbos to take care of themselves instead of Oikawa?”

With a toothy laugh, Iwaizumi clapped Suga on the shoulder. “Believe it or not, it’s actually easier. They somehow manage to work their asses off but go to bed early. I keep waiting to have to chew one of them out for overworking, but they always seem to know when to stop.”

“That’s good to hear,” Suga replied. “You’re taking good care of my kouhai. If you didn’t, I might have to do something about it.”

Iwaizumi’s nose scrunched. “Why does that sound so ominous?”

Suga leaned forward and whispered, “Because it is.”

Another laugh shook its way out of Iwaizumi’s broad chest. “I always liked that about you. You’re like a velvet cactus. Pretty and soft-looking, but go too far and your ass is Swiss cheese.”

Suga heard every word, but a couple of them stuck in his brain. “So, you think I’m pretty, Iwaizumi-kun?” Suga cooed. “I’m flattered.”

“I . . . you . . . ah, damn it.” Iwaizumi slapped his hands over his face. “Why are you like this?”

“What, delightful?” Suga’s tone was a lot more confident than the rest of him, but he wasn’t about to relinquish his advantage over a specimen like Iwaizumi. “It’s been my burden since birth.”

Iwaizumi chortled, leaving a smile lingering in its wake. “Can’t argue with that.” He swallowed hard. “I don’t suppose, uh, you wanna get coffee later? Five, if it’s not too early.”

Glee bubbled in Suga’s belly. Iwaizumi’s eyes were wide and earnest, and Suga had no answer for him besides a breathy, “I’d love that.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Suga hummed a jaunty little tune as he walked back to his classroom.

  
  


Once the last of his charges were on their way home for the weekend, Suga sped through his end of day tasks with the scraps of thought process remaining once his coffee date with Iwaizumi took the lion’s share of it. 

Suga misspelled his own name at least three times while signing forms, but the only thing about his name he cared about was the anticipation of hearing it in Iwaizumi’s husky timbre. 

Was it absolutely foolish to moon over the sound of someone’s voice? Probably. However, the person who came up with that rule probably never heard Iwaizumi playfully tease someone or crack a terrible dad joke. 

Eh, their loss.

Preoccupied the entire walk to a nearby café he hadn’t visited in far too long, Suga nearly smacked his face into the door when it wouldn’t open. “What?”

His eyes sought out an explanation and found it on the sign taped to the inside of the glass:  _ CLOSED FOR REMODEL. _

“God I hope no one saw that,” he murmured, reaching up to rub away the smear his cheek had left on the window with the cuff of his shirtsleeves. 

“No such luck,” came that familiar voice from a few meters away. Iwaizumi was leaning against the side of the building, arms crossed and a crooked smirk on his lips. “I saw the whole thing.”

Embarrassment already forgotten, Suga sauntered over toward Iwaizumi and mirrored his stance. “Oh, really? You should really be more afraid of what I’m going to do about it.”

“I’m shaking in my shoes.” Iwaizumi pushed out of his lean and took a step closer to Suga. “So, since this plan is scuttled, do you want to find another coffee shop, find something else to do, or just tap out?”

The breath in Suga’s chest stung as it jammed in his lungs. HIs voice was ragged when he replied, “Tap out? That’s quitter talk.” He gestured toward a nearby walking park. “Would you like to take a stroll through the cherry blossoms like a couple of schoolgirls?”

“Hell yeah, I do.” Iwaizumi offered his arm, and the two of them meandered toward the park in no particular hurry to get there.

Despite their previous banter, their walk was silent. Between watching the gentle flow of the stream running along the walking track, the sweet smell of blooms on the breeze, and the way the spring sunlight kissed Iwaizumi’s tanned cheeks.

Suga didn’t realize he had stopped walking until the arm linked with Iwaizumi’s nearly yanked him off his feet.

“You okay there?” Iwaizumi hovered close, eyes dragging up and down Suga’s entire form looking for a physical manifestation of Suga’s distress.

“Never better,” Suga growled, and this time it was he who tugged the two of them back into motion. Across a creaky old footbridge and down an ill-used trail, their trek finally stopped at a weathered gazebo Suga remembered finding years ago after getting lost in the wooded area of the park. 

Iwaizumi looked around and whistled. “I assume I’m here to either be ravished or murdered.”

Suga took each of Iwaizumi’s hands into his own, threading their fingers together and pulling them closer. “Definitely ravish,” he rasped before his lips brushed against Iwaizumi’s for the kiss he had been anticipating for hours.

Iwaizumi’s eyes were still closed. “That is so much better than getting murdered.”

“Yeah.” Suga couldn’t look away from Iwaizumi’s flushed lips. They were pink like the cherry blossoms littering the ground, and their owner had eyes only for him. 

This time, Iwaizumi tugged Suga tightly to his chest and crushed their mouths together for a longer, rougher, more blistering kiss.

Both of them were gasping for air by the time they wrenched apart, and Suga imagined he was as rosy-cheeked as Iwaizumi. 

A new round of the game was just about to start, and Suga didn’t mind lingering in that spot with his dashing companion while they worked together to level up.


End file.
